Talk:BFB 10/@comment-34597123-20180426105716
My rankings of iance members: 8th: Bubble - 'she is somewhat a vampire, sucking sympathy from my favorite characters. I will not forgive her that 7th: '''Ruby - '''She is like Bubble, but better in terms that she is not that whiny though she could be developed better 6th: '''Lightning - '''When iance loses, I am voting for this guy, mainly because I don't see much potential from him, Ruby and Bubble have more potential and story line than this fella over here. He keeps talking about how he hates zapping people but keeps doing it, I mean.... MAKE A DECISION ALREADY 5th: '''Flower - '''She is okay I guess, tho I enjoyed her much more in Season 1. Her jokes and evilness was funny last season and I think she is turning a little bit.... bland? 4th: '''Pencil - '''Yes, I am one of those rare people who like Pencil and Match. Pencil would have been higher if she stayed in the game for a bit longer, tho I can see why viewers don't like her. I mainly love her because of BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB. 3rd: '''Snowball '- A good character who needs more screen time instead of that brat Gaty. As we can see, Gaty isn't going anywhere, though she has decent amount of screen time. Instead of her, I think Snowball would be a fantastic person to watch. His jokes are funny, he is a big jerk (which I like), he is very bossy and pushy and we need people like him in this show or else everything will be boring or changing characters' personalities will be neccessary etc. making Bubble mean, making Ruby mean.... 2nd: '''Fanny - '''She seemed normal from her perfomances in BFB 1 and 2. Tho after BFB 3, I started to like her even more. Her character is very funny and original, seriously, good people on this team will be gone while characters like Bubble and Lightning will stay! Why should Fanny die and Lightning leave? Oh, is it because Fanny is "mean"? Well look at her: At least she is a very fair person and likes telling the truth to everyone at their faces. She thinks that everyone is imperfect, though I think whoever thinks that from bottom of their heart, they are perfect. GO FANNY!!! 1st: '''Match - Amazingness put inside one person. Seriously, everyone will hate me because of this, but I love this character sooo much. She did a lot of nice things in this season, but people still keep seeing bad stuff about her. Her ONE performance in BFB 8 made her hatable. What's wrong with that? I mean look: She befriended Spongy, complimented Bubble and Ruby in BFB 2, complimented Flower in BFB 7, giving Woody her money sho Woody could buy cake in BFDI 4, appreciating Ice Cube MORE than Pencil appreciated her in BFDI, and a lot more. She also is the BEST TEAM PLAYER! WITHOUT HER this team would be RUINED! She won EVERY SINGLE CHALLENGE in this season except for BFB 1,5,7, and 9. I think she won the most challenges ever in BFB history. She deserves a second chance guys, make her live longer so she could develop and we can see her true self. Thanks for reading this lol.